


Ruby: Slime Reaper

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Shameless Smut, Slime, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: After a first meeting with Salem, Ruby is given an experience and something else that will change her life.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Salem (RWBY)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: RWBY X Slime/Symbiote Smut





	Ruby: Slime Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the fifth one-shot. Hope you like it like the other four.

Ruby was panting a little after a little exercise killing some Grimm in the Emerald Forest with a smile on her face. “Whoo! That was a good workout.” 

“Indeed it was, Ruby Rose. Quite a performance.” A voice complimented.

“Who’s there?” Ruby called out getting back into a defensive position. Needless to say, what she saw shocked her completely:  She saw a ghostly white woman wearing a regal black dress, black sclera, red irises, white hair tied into a bun, and black veins all over her body. "Who are you?”

“My name is Salem, Ruby Rose. It’s nice to meet you.” She introduced. “I saw your ‘workout’. Most impressive.”

“Uh, t-thanks.” Ruby was remaining wary around Salem. Unbeknownst to her, a black and purple slime had started slowly crawling up her leg. “Is there a reason you’re here right now?”

“Oh, I was just taking a walk.” Salem lied as she sensed the slime was already on Ruby’s body. “I just happened to bump into you.”

“I see.” Ruby slowly acknowledged. “If you’ll excuse me if I sound a little rude, but I really should be going now.”

“Oh by all means. You wouldn’t want your teammates to worry.” Salem reassured that she wasn’t offended in the slightest.

“Thank you.” With that, Ruby used her semblance to speed off, missing Salem’s secret smirk as the slime was on Ruby’s body not making a move until it was time.

Later on, Ruby and her team were getting ready for bed, but she told them she was going to be a few minutes as she wanted to get a little snack for herself. As soon as she was out of her dorm room, the slime began making its move.

A minute later, Ruby began feeling a strange sensation on her leg like something was rubbing on it. She immediately looked down her pant leg and saw the slime. Just as she was about to scream however, the slime plunged a tentacle into her pussy, making her squeak in shock rather than scream in terror. The slime sensed Ruby would not scream now as she was still in shock at what it did, so the tentacle started moving back and forth in Ruby’s pussy.

Rub shuddered a little as she still didn’t understand what was going on. “W-What are y-y-you doing to me?” She asked while shuddering still. Soon, the shuddering was coming close to moaning as the slime protruded two more tentacles to play with Ruby’s breasts, fondling them slowly to stimulate them. Ruby was feeling pleasure like she’d never had before. When the slime planted tentacles to the inside of her legs, she began moaning out loud with her eyes closed and her mouth making an O shape. She hobbled to a nearby closet where she could be to herself while the slime was pleasuring her. Suddenly, a portal opened up and she was whisked to another location.

All of a sudden, she was in what looked to be a castle while still moaning. Then, she saw Salem sitting on a queen-size bed. “W-What d-d-did you do to me?” She stuttered.

“I’ve given you something absolutely wonderful.” Salem clasped her hands together. 

“W-Wonderful?” Ruby moaned. “T-This thing is m-making me f-feel really strange things and make w-weird sounds.”

“Oh, Ruby, dear. You’re feeling sexual pleasure for the first time.” Salem explained.

“M-My teammates will k-know I’m missing.” Ruby stuttered as she didn’t see the slime was covering her body.

“Don’t worry about them. I’ve made sure they are all asleep while we have some time together.” Salem smiled. Ruby was about to respond, but instead moaned loudly as the slime was still playing with her very sensitive body which was now all covered with the slime except her head. She knelt down as Salem walked over to her. “Do you feel it, Ruby Rose? Newly awakening desires bursting out? A longing to feel another person’s naked body against yours? A new need to ravage the person next to you?”

Ruby was doing her best to resist, but ultimately, she was no match for the sexual pleasure being given to her. Within a minute, she leapt up, latched onto Salem’s regal body, and kissed her hungrily. Salem chuckled and returned the kiss. It seemed the little rose was being corrupted. Ruby’s hands were clawing at Salem’s body, wanting to feel her skin. Salem was more than willing to oblige the girl, using magic to make her dress disappear.

Ruby opened her eyes to see Salem in her nude glory and her newly awakened desires went into overdrive. She resumed making out with Salem who was kissing her back just as fiercely, eventually falling back onto the bed, Ruby straddling the older woman. A slime tentacle reached out and penetrated Salem’s cunt, making the woman moan happily. 

A tentacle plunged itself into Ruby’s snatch once again, making her moan loudly as well. She was actually liking these sexual desires and was getting into the sexual rythym. Soon, multiple tentacles were around the two participants, fondling tits, pounding pussies and asses, and pleasuring Ruby and Salem at the same time. They were no longer moaning, but now screaming in pure pleasure. "S-Salem! I-I feel strange!"

"You are reaching your climax! You're cumming!" Salem moaned.

"C-Cumming?!" Ruby shouted in pleasure. Seconds later, her pussy exploded with it's juices, spilling onto the bed and floor. Salem's cunt erupted with it's own juices. Both were utterly spent and were soon enough panting very heavily, the slime tentacles having receeded back into the main mass on Ruby's body.

"How was that, Ruby Rose?" Salem asked.

"T-That was really. really good." Ruby admitted with pink on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you liked it." Salem grinned. "Keep this gift with you, and you will feel this pleasure all the time."

"Really?" Ruby's silver eyes shone.

"Indeed. This is a very special creation of mine. I'm giving it to you for your pleasure." Salem smiled.

"YAY!!" Ruby cheered and gave Salem a deep kiss. Salem reciprocated this action.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think this should remain a one-should, or does it have potential to be something more? Let me know what you think.
> 
> If it continues, what should the abilities of Ruby's slime be? Comment below and let me know what you think.
> 
> Sorry if this one is a tiny bit shorter than the previous four.


End file.
